Strange Arrivals
by DaughterOfArtemis21
Summary: Summary inside
1. Chapter 1

It's been four weeks sense Emma's been the Dark One when a new character comes to town from the Enchanted Forest turns out she's Black beards daughter. No one knows how she got there or how she has the same type of magic as Emma does,

Name- Sarah

Age-14

Hair-Black, pixie cut

Eyes- Crystal, Blue

Skin- Pale, Olive

Choice of Clothing- Black leather jacket, black breeches, Brown knee high boots, black button down blouse, two rings on her right pointer and right finger and two on her left right finger, owl pendent around her neck, and a leather bracelet.

Like most of my stories, my friends will be helping me write this, so, if I make any mistakes please tell me, I'm not really good at punctuation but I'm trying to get better.

But I'll try to have the first Chapter up soon. Thanks.

Daughter of Artemis -


	2. Chapter 1&2

Chapter 1 New Arrivals

Its was a normal, well as normal as it can get in StoryBrook. Emma, Killian, and Henry were at Granny's spending time together after they finally defeated the Dark One once and for all. But today wasn't going to be that great after Marry Margret and David come running in. "Quick Leroy found a girl on the beach and we're afraid to move her." They all quickly ran to see what was going on to find Leroy and Ragina standing over a girl in torn and tattered clothes...but her clothes were ones worn in the Enchanted Forest, her skin was pale and bruised, her hair knotted and natted up looking like a rat's nest making it seem like she was running from something...or

Emma stepped forward and put her hand on the girls forehead, as she did the girl woke up instantly and scrambled away from Emma and everyone around her, she shook and started to breath heavily. "Who are you people?" Her voice took present to a English accent as her bright blue eyes darted around looking at the group in front of her. "It's okay, you're in StoryBrook, you're safe now." Emma tried her best to sound calm but she was confused even more now sense the girl's face showed no recantation of the town's name. "W-where is that?" She asked as she watched Emma closely to make sure she didn't lunge for her. "Uh, it's hard to explain, how about who you are and the last thing you remember." Mary Margret started in a little when the girls eyes started to show that she was ready for a fight. "I'm Sarah, Black beards daughter..." She stopped to think then had this scared look in her eye's "He's not here is he?" Her voice showing pain and fear. "No. No he's not here sweet heart." Mary Margret nealed down next to her with her jacket. "You promise?" She nodded and Sarah relaxed. "Now what's the last thing you remember?" She looked at Emma who asked the question in the first place. "I remember getting thrown off of my father's ship into a vortex sort of thing." Everyone knew what that was sadly. "What did it look like?" "Uh bright green very very evil I don't know." She shivered. "Let's get you to the hospital and check you out make sure your not to badly hurt." Emma and Snow helped her up. "Henry call the hospital tell them we're bringing someone in for the doctor to check on for us." "Okay mom." Henry dialed right away as they brought her to Emma's

Soon they got to the hospital and they took her to a examining room to ask question and get her some clothes. A little while later Ragina and Killian walked in. "Where's Henry?" "With your father." Emma nodded and sat down as they continued to wait for any answers on Sarah. br /after about five more minutes they finally got results saying she had a sprung wrist, three bruised ribs, and multiple bruises on her face ,arms , and legs as if she had been beaten many time before. After they released her Ragina agreed to let her stay with her until Emma had a place for her to stay they walked into her house as Ragina turned and looked at her guest as she stood there awkwardly. "Welcome to my home I'll show you where you'll be sleeping and then Ms. Swan said she was going to take you to get you some clothes then tomorrow you'll stay with her 'til we work out somewhere you will live." Sarah nodded to her, she hasn't really spoken sense they left to hospital they walked up to the second floor as they were walking Sarah stopped at Henry's room. "Who's room is this?" Ragina stopped and turned to look. "Oh my uh adopted son Henry's room but he lives with his real mother now." Sarah nodded and followed her to the guest room. "Here's where you'll sleep tonight, I'll call you when Emma come's to get you."

Somewhere in the Enchanted Forest Black beard's ship was docked as his men searched the waters for his daughter. "Sir, they can't find her anywhere." He slammed his fist against his desk. "Blasted, Find me that girl!" The deck hand scrambled away

Sarah was laying in the bed when Emma came up. "Hey, want to go with me to get you some clothes?" She smiled at Emma and nodded. "Yes please." "Okay, come on my son is down in the car." They went down and got to the car when Sarah saw Henry as she asumed jump into the back seat they got into the car when Henry moved behind Emma. "Hi, I'm Henry." He held out his hand to her she looked at it then him almost like she was afraid to trust him. "Nice to meet you." She just looked at him, he stayed still with his hand out her 'til she finally shook it and by the time she did that they were half way to the shop. "So Sarah how old are you?" Emma parked and everyone got out. "I'm 14 years of age." Her voice sounded old, tired, worn out, and her eyes seemed like she's seen pain and sorrow. "Wow I wouldn't have known." They went into the clothes shop and they looked around Emma was bonding with Sarah until she was called to work. "Crap. I just got called into the station, I'll come back to pick you up." She put the clothes down that she picked out. "It's fine mom, we could walk." Henry said and Sarah nodded in agreement. "Okay, be careful okay?" The two teens rolled their eyes and nodded as she

(Henry's POV)

I sat there as Sarah went through the clothes we got for her, so far she had only picked out the dark colored clothes, I mean I don't blame her she was raised on a pirate ship for who knows how long, but the look of her state of mind and body she wasn't treated right. "So, what do you like to do for fun?" She looked up at me as she picked a shirt with a skull on it that I had grabbed. "I don't know." Then she resumed to go through everything. "Uh, how about your favorite color?" "Black." No surprise there. "Birthday?" "I don't know my real birthday." She hasn't stopped sense I started asking. "Then how do you know your age." She shrugged. "Every year my father would stop hitting me and say that I'm whatever age that day." She stopped for a second then continued on with her sorting, so for every bright and cheerful piece of clothing was out of her pile. "Oh, I'm sorry." "It's fine...It's not your problem." She got up and took her clothes to the dressing

I waited when I saw the shoes I quickly went over and grabbed a pair of boots and running shoes (Black of course) I sat back down when she came out in a dress, leather jacket, and leggings. "That looks...Nice on you." That to me was a understatement. "Thanks, I've never worn a dress before,my father's crew thought of me as a man." She looked red in the face like she was embarrassed or shy suddenly. "It doesn't look that way to me." She looked at me with a emotion like she didn't want to trust me like when we were in the car. "Thank you." She was about to turn when I remembered the shoes. "Wait." She turned to look at me. "Here are some shoes." She smiled and took the shoes slowly. "Thank you, again." She turned and went back into the dressing room.

After looking at the clothes we bought it with the money that my mom gave us and we walked home sense I was going to sleep at my mom's house (My other mom). "Today was...fun." She told me in a small voice and a small smile playing on her lips. "Yeah it was, I'm glad you liked it. That just means your a real girl." She looked at me. "What does that mean?" "It means that girls here love to go clothes shopping and get make up..." She looked at me weird. "Is that all women do here?" "No, my mom is sheriff, my grandpa is to, and my other grandpa is the owner of practically the whole town. and my Other mom is the Mayor." I looked at her as she stared at her feet. "My grandma is a teacher." She made a sound like she was saying 'oh' when we got to the house. "Lets go in and have dinner." "Your staying with me?" We got to the door. "What? No I live here sometimes." "Oh this is your other mother?" I nodded as I opened the door. "Yeah. Mom we're home!" She closed the door and went upstairs. Mom came in with Robin. "Hi, We're going to have a few more guest's for dinner." "Oh, okay well I'm going to get washed up for dinner and help Sarah with her stuff." She nodded and went back into the kitchen when Robin stopped me. "Hey, Henry, I was thinking of asking your Mum...something very important, but I wanted to ask you if you were okay with it first." He seemed nervous. "Yes Robin, you can ask my mom to marry you." He looked surprised. "How?" "Your already living here and I knew it would come sooner or later." He smiled and patted me on the back. "Thanks Henry." I smiled back. "No problem." He went to the kitchen and I went upstairs I was walking to my room when I heard Sarah crying. I walked over and knocked. "Y-yes?" "Are you okay?" I opened her door to she her clutching something in her hand. "I am okay thank you for asking." She wiped her eyes trying to get the tears to go away. "Are you sure?" I sat down next to her on the floor. "Yes, I just found something from my mother in the bag from the hospital." She opened her hand to show a locket. "It was her's when her mother taught her magic." "Your mom could use magic?" She nodded as she sniffed a little. "Yeah before she died she was going to teach me but she wasn't able too." I wrapped my arm around her she tensed for a minuet 'til she relaxed. "You don't like physical contact do you?" She shook her head. "Usually that meant I was about to get hurt." She whispered, I looked at her when a thought came to mind. "Maybe my mom could teach you magic." She looked into my eyes I felt as if she was searching my soul, Her bright blue eye's making me melt into a puddle. Now I know that sounds...Cheesy, but, it's true she's beautiful. "You really think she would do that for me?" I nodded almost trance like. "Course." She smiled this bright grin that made me so happy, made me even happier when she hugged me tightly. "Oh, Henry you are a truly great friend." She kissed my cheek as I hugged her back. "No problem Sarah." She pulled back enough to look at me without letting go of me. "I mean I just want you to trust me Sarah." "I will try to trust you, Henry." "I know you will, I can feel it." She smiled again when my mom called us down for dinner. "Let's go before they think something is up." She let go of me and got up, I went to push myself up when a hand had come into my view. "Need some help?" I looked up at her, she looked like she was really considering trusting me. I took her hand and we went down for dinner, the rest of the night went by pretty

Chapter 2

After Sarah went home with Ragina, David and Mary Margret went home with Emma, Henry, and Killian. When they got back to Emma's new house David noticed Killian acting wired so he came and sat next to him at the kitchen counter. "What's up with you? You look like you know something we don't." Killian took a swig of his rum and the look of worry and thoughts faded for a moment then came back as he sighed. "When Zelina came to town when everyone lost there memory's from that year, I had a run in with Black beard when we were still in the Enchanted Forest, he had taken my ship." David looked at him strangely. "What did you do?" " I made him walk the plank in to monster infested waters...I thought he was dead,but apparently not." David saw the look on his face showing concern and fear. "I'm afraid of what he might do to Henry, or Emma, or any of you, I may not have the greatest relationship with you, but, I'm hoping you'll like me enough to maybe someday marry Emma." David smiled at the one handed man in front of him and knew his love for his dear daughter was true, and that she was in perfect hands...err uh, hand...

Soon after everyone had woken up and had been told that they were going to have a very fancy dinner so everyone was invited meaning Emma, David, Mary Margret, Belle, Gold, Everyone who was kind of like a family was invited. Henry was walking to Sarah's door when she came out with a duffle bag in her hands, but what made him stop was what she was wearing. her outfit resembled Killian's, black leather jacket, black jeans, the knee high boots Henry had picked up for her, she had cut her hair so it resembled a type of pixie cut, when she turned the shirt she was wearing a jolly roger t-shirt, her face looked darker than before she had black eye liner and blood red lipstick on, the black around her eye's made the Blue just pop out. In all she looked like she was trying to look like one of those bad girls who didn't play by the rules or broke curfew. "Wow." She stopped and smiled at him making her look more nice and less wanting to see you walk the plank. "Wow what?" Henry shook his head. "Uh nothing, it's just, you look amazing in that." She blushed and suddenly had a look like she was mad. "Well, uh thank you I guess." She walked pass Henry and down the stairs, it took him a second to have that sink in before he ran after her. "Whoa, wheres the fire?" Henry stopped and looked at his mother. "Uh, no where?" "Then why are you running in the house I thought you already broke out of that." She stood there with her arms crossed. "I was catching up to Sarah." She looked at him and nodded. "Go ahead." He smiled and run after her.

When he finally caught up to her she was with Killian, who seemed uneasy around her, Henry got close and heard them talking. "Your not going to tell them." Henry was confused and what Killian was saying. "Why shouldn't I tell them of the man you truly are, Hook." Sarah spat out her accent thick with malice. "I wasn't the reason your bloody mother died, she died right after you were born, if you remember right you were born with a rare gift that your father doesn't want you to let go of." Sarah balled her hands into fists. " I don't have any gift-" "Yes you do don't deny it Black, I knew your mother way before you were born and way before I lost my hand. Your mother was like a little sister to me, and when I found out she died I tried to kill your father but he threatened your life, you know why your still so young? It's because your mother was cursed with a gold touch much like the king Midas but she wanted it gone before you were born but you were born of pure gold, that's how I knew you still lived." Killian looked wounded and pained as if he lost someone recently, as Henry watched and listened he got even more confused than ever. 'Gold touch? Born as solid gold?' before Henry could think of any explanations for any of it they started talking again. "Your lying to me." Her voice sounded strained and weak. "You know I'm not, Sarah, I'm right, your younger than I though you would be right now, this just means that fourteen years ago you were cured of the curse you were born with." Killian must have had an affect on her because she slumped. "Was I really gold?" Killian nodded, and she looked at her nails. "What's wrong?" "If what your saying is true then I might be turning back to gold then." She held out her hands to show that her nails were gold as was the tips of her fingers. "This isn't good we must find someone to help you." "Fine, but promise me something." She griped his arm with a strong force. "Do not tell Henry," Her face showed a pain that only Henry knew, a pain as though someone tore out your heart when you thought you were in love with them, or when you know something that will just kill them if they found out. "Henry? What does he have to do with anything?" Both Killian and Henry was confused as what was being said. "This started when," She sighed. "When I opened up to him, showed real emotion toward him, I just ,I don't want him to know if we can't fix whats happening to me." She crossed her arms, her face showing uneasiness and confusion. "Well lets go find Emma and see if we can find anything on people turning to gold." They walked off Henry watched the two pirates walk off away from

As Sarah and Killian walked to Emma's home where she was babysitting her little brother ,Neal, as Killian and Sarah Walked through the door Emma had just put ,Neal, down for his nap. "Emma?!" Killian yelled into the home as he closed the door behind them. Soon Emma came in looking quite upset. "Shh! I just got him to sleep." Sarah laughed quietly because if looks could kill then Killian would be long gone by now. "Sorry love, but we have a problem." She sighed and rubbed her temples. "What is it now? Natural disaster? Dwarf stuck in the mine? Peter Pan going after Henry again?" The last one made her face scrunch up as if it had happened before.

"No. No. And I definitely hope not." "Then what is it?" Sarah looked down, she just met these people and she's already bothering them with what's happening to her she didn't want to a bother to them. "Well Sarah's mother was an old friend of mine when I was younger, and she had fallen in love with Black beard before I ended up in never land, Sarah's mother had a gold touch.." Emma cut him off. "Like in the Greek myths?" "Well like King Midas, yes anyway, right before Sarah was born she had her gift taken away so Sarah wouldn't be burdened with it when she was older but she was born of pure gold, soon after Sarah was born she died..." Sarah didn't want to be there to hear this any more than she had to, she turned and went outside to get away. "Her dad blamed her for her death?" Killian nodded grimly. "Aye, when I had found out I went to kill Black beard but he threatened to melt Sarah down if I ever so much touched him or his crew and he got away with Sarah, now I know he's looking for her and he won't stop 'til he gets her." Emma soaked in the information that was given to her. "So you want protection for her?" "That and we need to find away so keep her this way...the way she is now, I found out moments ago that she is turning back to pure gold, and it's starting in her fingers." Emma looked at the pirate in front of her, he look determined to help this child that washed up on land only yesterday, Emma smiled at her boyfriend. "What's wrong?" She shook her head. "Nothing I just remember what my parents said about you on our first date, that you've really changed." He shrugged and slightly smiled at her. "I guess so." She came over to him and kissed him. "It's good seeing you like this." He smiled. "What way?" She shrugged. "The way an parent or guardian would for the child their looking after." "That's only because her mother was like a sister to me, I feel responsible for her." Sarah had heard all of what he said she felt loved for once in her entire life she wasn't afraid of a pirate for once. "Sarah?" She jumped as she realized Emma had called her.

She walked in as Emma and Killian walked into the living room. "Sarah, will you show me your hands?" She nodded and let Emma see her hands she went to press her nail against the gold tipped fingers, to get her nail chipped at the sharp gold nails "Ow, crap that hurt." She looked at her nail it had chipped pretty badly. "I'm so sorry " Emma shook her head. "No one, don't worry about me and two, please, just please do not call me again." She laughed softly. "Okay, Ms.- I mean Emma." They spent the rest of the day trying to figure out what to do. "Would true love's kiss work?" Killian asked as he rubbed his temples trying ever so hard not to get frustrated about everything. "Maybe but that would take to long to find her soul mate." She looked at Sarah who was asleep in the chair she was in, she looked peaceful in her sleep painless and worry free. "I heard her and Henry got very close, very fast." Emma looked down. "Does he know yet?" Killian shook his head grimly. "I can't think of how broken he'll be if he get's closer to her." Killian wrapped his arm around her and kissed her head. "Hey just think maybe if her dad got her out we can and she can be normal." Emma nodded and then heard the front door open and close. "Emma?" "In here mom!" Mary Margret came in to see Sarah slumped against a book which was similar to Henry's own story book. "I'm here to get Neal sweet heart." Emma nodded as her father walked in after she went to get him. "What's wrong with Sarah?" David asked the former Pirate. "We're trying to save her from her birth right." Snow came over and saw her fingers turning gold even more where it moved to the first knuckle. "Whats happening to her hands?" Killian came over to see her hands stop turning. "She was born with a type of gold touch, I would explain but that would be to long." Emma came down with Neal. Snow smiled and came to get her baby boy. "Oh there's mama's big boy." She bounced him a little and hugged Emma. "We should go but if you need help with anything-" "Yes mom I know , 'My door's always open!'" She laughed and they left when Henry came home. "Hey has anyone seen Sarah?" Both Emma and Killian pointed to her, he looked and smiled. "Good because Ruby and Granny just saw who their pretty sure is from Black beards crew." Henry stopped and looked out the window. "And I think one followed me here." Killian shot up and walked to the window to see a grungy man outside Emma's house. "Henry, do you think you can carry Sarah up to her room?" He nodded and Killian helped him get her in his arms and made his way up to her room. "I told you he's come for her." Emma knew he was right but didn't like that they had followed Henry home. "Lets act as if everything is normal and maybe things will wind down." They looked at each other even they knew that wouldn't

Hello everyone I'm R.J.S I'm the writer for this story and the X-men story I have I am here to say I'm ever so sorry that this took sooo long, I feel so bad for people who wanted to read this so here you go hope you enjoy.

As for my other story on Peter Pan my friend has been writing it so we'll have that up soon.

Thank you for reading and being patient with me


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **(Henry)**

I carried Sarah up to the room she would be sleeping in, I layed her down on the bed when she woke up. She looked confused, her head whipped around as I step back. "What? where?" Her eyes landed on me and she relaxed. "Sorry, my mom asked me to bring you up here." I scratched the back of my neck, she smiled at me. "Thank you, Henry." I smiled and sat down in the chair at the desk.

She looked around a little and layed her head down on the pillows, she yawned and her eyes started to close, I went to make my leave when she grabbed my hand. "No, could...could you stay? Just for a bit?" I looked at her she looked tired but something told me she was scared for some reason, I didn't know why because I haven't told her about the grungy man who followed me home. So I smiled and said. "Course I will." She smiled softly and I went to sit by the desk again but she wouldn't let go of my hand. "Could you lay next to me?" It supersized me, but I nodded and she scooted toward the wall and I layed down next to her. "Thank you, I hope I haven't made you uncomfortable." She layed her head where my heart was, I smiled down at her, she had my hand back in her own and was playing with my fingers. "It's fine, you haven't done anything wrong." She sighed intertwining our fingers together, I squeezed her hand and I felt her smile. "I'm glad to stay, Sarah." She looked up at me, instantly I knew she hadn't slept last night the bags under her eyes heavy and dark. "You sure? Because after I'm asleep, I might not be able to let go." She said as she help up our hands. I smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I'm sure." She layed her head back down and without thinking I kissed her head, she winced and I pulled back. "Did I hurt you?" She shook her head. "No, my father did." She yawned again, snuggling into my chest. "Goodnight, Henry." I turned onto my side and she opened her eyes, I let go of her hand and wrapped my arms around her. "Goodnight." She smiled and wrapped her arms around my midsection. Soon after she fell asleep, her breathing soft and slow, her hair was a real mess but she still looked beautiful to me.

I looked at her hand that shifted to my chest and saw her fingers where gold, I remembered what her a Killian were talking about instantly, I was thinking about it when a soft knock came from behind me, my mom opened the door to see me with Sarah. "Well would you look at that." She smiled at me as I blushed. " She asked me to lay with her." She shook her head. "You don't have to explain, I know how it feels to need someone I just came in here because I didn't see you in your room." I looked down at Sarah again, did she need me? I hadn't thought about something like that. "Uh, well I'm here." She smiled and came over covering us up. "You better get some sleep too." I nodded and she closed the door as she left, not to long after that I fell asleep.

 **(Sarah)**

When I closed my eyes I instantly saw my fathers ship, I was chained up again, when I started to try and get out of them like last night but this time someone came down the stairs running to the cell, I shut my eyes waiting for someone to burst in and start to beat me and scream saying I'm the reason my mother died. But the beating didn't a cure, I felt someone hold my face when I heard a young male voice. "Sarah, look at me." I opened my eyes to see Henry, he smiled when I opened my eyes. "Thank God, I was afraid I'd lost you." I look at him strangely. "You where?" He look up from the backpack he had with him. "Of course I was, Sarah, I care about you I don't want anything happening to you." He held my face in his hands and kissed my forehead, when he pulled away I felt sad I didn't want him to pull away, he got something out of his pants pocket and showed me the key. "How did you get that?" He smiled. "Killian took it from your dad their fighting up on deck while everyone's fighting the crew." He came up to my arms and unlocked the padlock on my shackles and I almost dropped, but he caught me. "Whoa, there." He held me close to him, I was tired and I slumped against him as he made sure I was okay and safe, when he finally thought i was okay he hugged me tight. "I'm glad your okay, Sarah, I don't know what I'd do if you were hurt." I looked up at him. "Really? You were really worried about me?" He nodded. "Course I was." "Why? You barely know me." He smiled sadly at me and pushed my over grown hair out of my face. "I know you well enough to know your -specile-." I looked down when i felt his finger under my chin and he lifted my face so I'd look at him. "Believe me when I say that Sarah." I nodded and he smiled again, then without warning or anything to show he was going to do it...he kissed me.

I was shocked but I kissed back softly, all to soon it ended and my face was hot and his was red. "See? I don't kiss just anyone." I Smiled and nodded again. "Good now, lets get out of here." He stood me up and he had me at arms length. "Sarah." I looked at him confused. "Yes?" He then repeated. "Sarah." "Whats wrong?" He didn't move or anything. "Sarah, wake up." I shook my head. "SARAH!" Everything went black.

"SARAH!" I shot upright and got dizzy. "Oh, Gods." I held my head my fingers knotted into my long hair then I remembered I cut it yesterday. "Sarah, are you okay?" I looked behind me to see Henry was still in my bed with me, I almost smiled at his bed head which was adorable. "Uh, hi." He smiled. "Did you sleep well?" I nodded and smoothed my hair down. "My hair was short when we went to bed right?" He nodded his brows scrunching together. "Yeah it was." He leaned forward and twirled a strand of hair with his fingers. "I like it long." I blushed, I could see him smile in the corner of my eye. "you like it?" I look right at him as he nodded, he came closer to me as he did he could have been a couple of inches away from me, I looked down as he put the strand behind my ear, I looked up again he was staring at me I leaned in as did he we were about to kiss when. "Sarah, Henry, breakfast is ready!" I smiled as he groaned. "Why? Why, now?" I giggled as he got off the bed and held his hand out to me.

I got up and we went down to the dinning room where Killian and Emma was eating. "Morning." They smiled as we sat down faces red. I don't know why our faces were red, wasn't it normal for teens to kiss? Or almost kiss? "How'd you two sleep?" Emma smiled as she asked us her question, Henry coughed and drank his drink in front of him. "I slept fine, Emma, thank you for asking." Emma looked at Henry. "Uh, I slept fine, too?" He ate some bread quickly, which had Killian and Emma laughing slightly. "That's good." Killian held most of his amusement in for our meal. "Sara, Belle told me that she found some books on your, condition." Emma started I knew what she meant that was the only reason I wasn't eating I didn't want to show my fingers off. "Okay thank you." I looked down when Henry looked at us funny, confusion all over his face.

(2 HOURS LATER)

I was at the towns library with Emma, Killian, and . (Though Henry told me not to call her that)

We have read most of the books when I saw a book on the shelf that looked awfully familiar then I got a huge headache then flashes of a book shelf with different books in it the bottom shelf they where gold or had gold in the spines. I felt light headed and fell to the ground I sat up as everyone came up to me. "I...I can't feel my legs." Emma looked down at my legs and rolled my pant leg up to see my leg was gold, pure solid gold,I moved it, it bent like a normal leg but I couldn't feel it. "It's getting worst we have to do something." Killian told Emma, his voice laced with concern and fear, I knew how he was felling but I didn't know what we were going to do.

 **Hey peoples, I'm so very sorry thus took soooo long but I tried and tried and then BAM! I got it done for all of you so hope you enjoyed it and haven't loss faith in me, and given up on my story.**

 **-Daughter of Artemis-**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
(Sarah POV)  
I had finally got to my feet and figured out how I could walk when I couldn't feel them, and with the various worrisome questions if I was okay, if it was only my legs I couldn't feel, I only nodded to all of them.  
We stayed a little longer then we went back with the few books that were like the one's on my father's ship, I wobbled into Emma's house with Killian behind me so I didn't fall on my face, he sat me down on the couch and put my feet up. "How's that?" I smiled slightly. "Good, thank you." He tilted his head and stood up walking to Emma when Henry came down. "Hey." His smile faltered when he saw me with my legs up on the couch. "Are you okay?" I shrugged as he sat down before moving my feet to his lap. "I guess, I just fell at the library." I looked down at the locket in my hands, Henry took that moment to push a strand on my now over grown hair behind my ear. "But, your okay. Right?" I looked up at him, he was staring at me. Like, right at me, my cheeks flushed bright red. "Yeah, I'm fine. Thank you for your concern, Henry."

(Henry POV)  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Thank you for your concern, Henry." Her eye's sparkled when she said that, but, when they did they weren't Blue, they were gold, then back to blue. I smiled and held her hand, making us both blush. "Good, I'm glad your okay." Her shy little smile as she looked away from me was adorable, of course I didn't tell her that.  
I'd be afraid she'd pull away from me, my mom and Killian came in with a few books in their arms. "Oh, your here I thought maybe you'd be with Ragina and Robin." "Nope, uh I actually was about to ask Sarah if she wanted to come with me so I could show her around town." I looked at her, she smiled softly and looked at my mother and maybe someday step father, Killian. "Uh, yeah, I'd love to Henry." I smiled brightly. "But, your going to have to help her around she had quite the fall at the library." Mom warned as I helped her up. "Okay I can do that." We got up from the couch and she wrapped her arm around my waist, I smiled and we left.  
We went to Granny's and had lunch, then we went down to the docks where everything was great...til the man who followed me home saw us. "Hey! You, girl!" Sarah spun around when she herd the voice. "Your father has been lookin' for ya!" He came closer to us when we ran as fast as we could we were half way back when Sarah fell I turned to help til she yelled to me. "Keep going! get to your mother!" "No! I'm not leaving you." I got to her just as the man came back. "Go, Please Henry." I looked up then back at her. "Please." I nodded and went to get up but she stopped me first. "I want you to keep something for me." She gave me her locket, I shook my head but I stopped when she kissed me, all to soon she pulled away and pushed me so I would go. I ran then looked back as the man flipped her over his shoulder and walked away. "LET ME GO YOU TWAT!" She bang her fists into his back but he didn't let up.  
I shut my eyes and ran home. "Mom! Killian!" They rushed into the entrance hall. "Whats wrong?" My mother asked as Killian looked around. "Where, Where's Sarah?!" concern and anger laced his voice tears were going down my face. "Someone got her, they took her, she made me come here and get you." Mom frowned and hugged me as she looked at Killian.

(Killian POV)  
He's dead. Black beard is going to die for taking Sarah, I swore I'd take care of her and now she's in danger. Emma, Henry, and I told Emma's parent's everything, then we made a plan to get her back, as we planed I looked at Henry, he looked so upset about everything. I walked over to her and sat down. "How are you doing lad?" He shrugged and played with something silver in the shape of a heart. "What is that?" He looked up, his eyes were red and puffy. "It was Sarah's , she said it was her mom's." He held it out to me, I looked at it, I recognized it, her mother had it before I met her. "She had this when I first met her. Someone tried to take it and she hit them so hard she broke their nose, That was the day she met Sarah's father." Henry nodded slightly and put the locket in his pants pocket, Emma came over to us and explained the plan.

(Sarah POV)  
I was knocked out when the man picked me up, I woke up to be tied up just like when I was younger but now I can touch the floor, My body hurt all over, my vision was blurry, my head pounded, and I was dizzy.  
The door swung open and slammed against the wall, I winched at the loud sound. "There's my little brat!" My father yelled, I shut my eyes tightly, he leaned into my face and his breath smelled of rum, he griped me chin painfully and kicked my knees. I screamed as the pain registered in my entire, body. "That hurt? Good! This is your punishment for going on deck in that storm." I opened my eyes and spit in his face, I wasn't going to let him win. No, not any more...  
Hello again, it's Daughter of Artemis here to say I'm still happy your sticking with me and just hope you do get mad at me for taking so long I'm trying so hard to get everything done I'm working on the Peter Pan story with my friend, and I'm still thinking about My X-Men story.  
Comment on what you think about Sarah and Henry being together, because it will help with my insperation.  
Thank you again for reading.  
-DOA-


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

(Emma POV)  
We were all ready to go save Sarah, Mom and Dad had left Neal with Belle and now they look like they could kill anyone, It was kinda scary, I knew this was hard on Henry and Killian they both felt as if they let her down and they couldn't protect her, Ragina and Robin then showed up. "We found his ship, Its at the docks, not many men on board." Ragina told us what else she saw meaning we wouldn't have that much of a struggle to get Sarah, hopefully.  
We, got our weapons, Henry grabbed his backpack with everything we might need, and we made our way the Black Beard's ship.  
And I promised Killian and Henry, Black Beard would pay.

(Sarah POV)  
'SMACK!' Another slap. More pain. I had no more tears, none what so ever. "Apologize!" My father yelled at me. "Beg me to stop you little screw up!" I bit me lip hard, it wasn't in pain, it was in anger, he blamed me for my mother dying and always have. 'SLAP!' I winced again as his hand connected with my face. "What do you say to your father!?" I looked up and spit at him. "Fuck you!" His face went red and he swung his hand back, I shut my eyes and waited til he hit me but it never came, someone came down and told him he was needed on deck. He glared at me. "I'll be back for you runt!" He stormed outside and I let go I fell to my knees, I looked up to see the gold was up to my wrist, and getting closer to my shoulders.

(Henry POV)  
We were on the deck of the ship waiting, Black beard came up he looked like he was torturing someone down from where he came from bellow deck. "Ah, Hook. My old friend." He sneered at Black beard. "I'm not your mate, where is she?" He sounded like he wanted to tear him apart. "Who? My daughter?" He smiled wickedly, the look on his face made me want to throw up. "She's in her uh room." Killian stepped forward his hand on the hilt of his sword. "Let her come home with us and you won't die a slow and painful death." I look around to see that he had a key on his belt, Killian was now dangerously close to him, his sword was out and painted at Black Beard's neck. "You know you can't just demand for MY daughter." They continued to argue as I slipped behind them and go the key. "Hey Kid!" One of his crew yelled as i shoved in my pocket, in a blink a hand was round my neck. "Sneaking up on me ha?" His grip tightened but he let go as Killian cut his shoulder. "Let the lad go, your fight is with me." He turned around and they were at it. I ran down bellow deck as my mom/'s covered me. I saw a few door's I checked them all and I finally got to the only locked door I open the door and saw Sarah lying on the ground bloody and broken looking. "Sarah!"

(Sarah POV)  
"Sarah!" I weakly lifted my head to see Henry standing in front of me. "Hi." I choked out he came over and got the chains off me, he held me close as soon as he got them off. "I should have never left you there. I'm sorry Sarah" I shook my head. "No, it's fine Henry. I told you to go." He stood me up and we started leaving til Henry let go of me. I turned and saw him fighting with someone. "Go! I'm right behind you!" I gulped and ran and much as I could. I felt heavy and weak and tired. I don't know how I got to a small lake, but, I stopped and I couldn't move.

(Henry POV)  
We beat them all and I went after Sarah, I knew how to find her from her footsteps, they were gold, Mom and Killian followed me and we ended up at the lake by the park.  
I stopped when I saw her, her hair was half way gold, "No, please, no." ran to her just as the last few strands turn to gold. I ran infront of her to see her stuck in an emotionless look in her eyes, I was to late, I couldn't save her. "No." That's all herd leave my lips, I fell to my knees. Mom and Killian stood by me. My face was wet and cold. Mom set her hand on my shoulder, she gripped my shoulder tightly as I cried. "I'm sorry Henry." I shook my head. "It's not your fault." I wiped my eyes and stood up. "Can, can I have a second alone please?" They nodded and left, I looked at her face and crested her cheek. "I'm sorry I didn't save you." I hoped she would just get back to normal. But she didn't.

 **Hey guys I know everyone will probably be pretty mad at me but uh sorry? Please just stick with me and I'll make everything better again. Thanks again for stay with me.**  
 **-DOA-**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

(Henry's POV)

~Two years later~

It was the aniversary of Sarah's 'death'.

After she turned to gold we moved her to an unused area in Mom's vault, no sighs of bringing her back, but I still had hope I missed her more and more everyday, I was 17 now, she'd be 16.

At first I felt wrong about falling in love with her when I first met her, but now I just wish she was here for me to tell her, to hold her like the last time.

We were celebrating mom and Killian's wedding Anniversary, one year.

Three for mom and Robin, I was absent after the ceremony, I was with Sarah, talking to her, I knew she couldn't answer me but I wanted to keep her company.

I was going to my room when there was a soft knock on the door, I walked to the door to see the most wonderful sight I'd ever seen and the most beautiful voice ever in the world. "Miss me Prince?" She looked older now, her eyes more intense...more beautiful then the first time they met mine. She cocked her eyebrow and leaned against the door frame waiting for me to respond. "You look like you've seen a ghost, Henry." I blinked and shook my head looking up seeing that she wasn't just a -hallucination- . "I, I uh, I don't." She giggled at my stammering, it sounded like music to my ears. I felt a huge smile come across my face and scooped her up spinning her around. "Ah! Henry! I'm getting dizzy!" She laughed, she slid down so she was to level to my face and I kissed her.

She squeaked, but kissed back instantly, wrapping her arms around my shoulders happily. Nothing mattered in that moment the chattering from the house was gone, the laughter of my uncle running around, the music from the wedding last year. Nothing. Just me and Sarah.

She broke the kiss and rested her forehead against mine pur eyes still closed. "I missed you, Prince." I opened my eyes to look at her a soft smile played on her lips her hair some how was all nice and neat, her clothes perfectly clean, unbloodied. she looked healthy, happy, safe, and she was in my arms.

"I missed you too, Sarah." The words that tumbled out that waited to come out for so long came out, I did miss her, I missed her more than anything. She pulled back slightly looking at me she eyed me up and down. "You've changed." Her voice slightly showing sadness, but relief . I pulled her back and hugged her tightly.

"I know I did in appearance, but I'm still me." I rest my head in the crook of her neck taking in her presents, she hugged me back tightly. "That's good to hear, Henry."

She sighed and her heart beat softly as if she was falling asleep, I pulled back and she yawned trying to hide it from me, but I knew better than to believe she wasn't tired. "Lets get you to your room to get some rest." She shook her head quickly trying to wave me off as if she wasn't tired. "I'm fine, promise. Lets just spend some time together, please? I've heard you talking to me everyday you'd visit me and I want to be able to respond now." She sounded like a tired child and her eyes kept drooping. I laughed slightly and shook my head. "Your getting some sleep when you get up we'll talk okay?" She nodded sleepily and i got her inside without anyone seeing us, we walked into her old room and she pulled me with her to bed. "Lay with me." I smiled and did as she told me and wrapped my arms around her holding her close to my heart.

Her breathing slowed down enough to where I thought she was asleep and I kissed her forehead and whispered in her hair. "I love you, Sarah Black."

 **Hey Guys it's DOA again hoped you guys didn't give up on these two and yay Killian and Emma! Woo! AND Ragina and Robin! YAYYYYY!**

 **I'm trying to get over some writers block but I'll be where there is WiFi so I can Write and Update more often. Yay! Anyway, hope you liked it. write a comment saying how your thoughts on this chapter please because, I need the comments and stuff so please write some and maybe it'll help me out with my writer's block! Then you could get more chapter and more stories about these guys.**

 **Bye guys -Daughter Of Artemis-**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Emma smiled and stayed basically glued to her loving husband, as everyone celebrated.

She looked around and frowned when she noticed her son was missing. "Any one seen Henry?" They looked around looking for him. "He might be with Sarah again." Ragina chimed in as she rocked her young daughter to and fro trying to sooth her. "Okay, I'll go check." "We'll go check." She rolled her eyes at Killian and they left for a few moments to get to the vault, they went to Sarah's area of the vault, they stopped at the door preparing to hear him pour his heart out to the girl made of gold, knowing they have herd it all before.

they walked in seeing the girl of gold still standing there, but alone, the room empty while not including the standing figure. "Hmm, maybe Granny's?" Emma shook her head. "No, its closed right now, no ones working tonight." They looked at the teen aged girl surprisingly, she aged, her hair longer, still gold. Hight much taller now, lips filled out, everything difference. except her face didn't show any emotion still.

Emma sighed, she wished she would come back, Henry loves her,and most likely always will. "Lets go check his room back home or...Sarah's." Killian nodded grimly and they left the girl who subconscious yelled, screamed, begged, and pleated for help. But no one herd her, she wanted to tell Henry she loved him as well, she wanted to be back in his arms, kissing his lips, staring at him smile, watching as he wrote, or read, or do anything she thought was cute.

She loved him. That's is all that mattered.

(Henry's POV)

I held her close, she fit perfectly in my arms, my head in the crook of her neck, her intoxicating smell, she fair skin, her hair, her lips, everything was perfect. I had the love of my life, she hugged me tightly. "Henry?" Her beautiful voice spoke in my ear. "Yes, Sarah?" She pulled back. "Do you want me? Like here with you?" I nodded. "Of course." She smiled softly. "If I wasn't here, would you still want me?" I nodded again. "Yeah, I would. Sarah, are you okay?" She frowned. "No, I'm not Henry, you haven't found a cure for me. What if I stay gold forever?" I sat up facing her worried and scared expression. "What do you mean? You're normal again, why are talking like your still a gold statue?" She turned to me, the look of sorrow, pain, sadness, and fear, came back to her face just like the first day I met her.

"You're not really here, Are you?" She shook her head. "This is all in your head, it's a dream. I wish I really was here, so I could..." She looked down taking my hand, it all still felt so real. "So, I could tell you in person, that I love you. Because, I really do Henry, I love you." She sniffed and held back tears. "How do I know my mind isn't just making you say that?" She sniffed as tears finally fell. "You don't, but I do hope you trust me enough to know I do love you, what I felt with you, with the short amount of time we had, I've never felt anything like it before." She wiped her eyes and kissed me softly, my lips tingled as they met hers, she pulled back. "Please save me, prince. I need you." Her voice was fading and the room started going dark. "I'll help you Sarah, I'll save you. I promise."

I woke up in her room, alone. I wanted to cry, I had her with me, then she left. Mom and Killian walked in right as the water works started flowing. "Henry, whats wrong?" Mom ran over to me. "It's nothing mom, I'm fine." I got up and ran to my room getting some clothes, my books, anything I'll need so I can stay with Sarah for few days so I can work this problem out, Black Beard was still in town, they had him locked up still trying to get answers out of him.

After Midnight I went to Mom's vault and quietly went down to Sarah's room. I stood there, Looking at the beautiful young woman in front of me. I sat down after laying out blankets, pillows and putting my bag to the side taking out one of the blank story books, maybe I'll be able to help that way.

I went to bed at one o'clock when I woke up I opened my eyes to see Sarah still in the same position as before, I started to lose hope.

I stood up from my make-shift bed my eye catching her finger twitch, I stopped and stared at her for a minuet, then got the book seeing what I wrote. 'The Golden pirates curse is to be broken by the one she truly loved with all her heart.' I looked at her again finally gaining some hope.

I walked up to her and held her out stretched hand, I smiled when I felt movement, I looked into her golden eyes, they showed that she was fighting,they showed emotion that was unreadable, no it was readable, it was love, affection. Something in me stirred, a strange want to just, kiss her.

I lean in softly and kissed her, I felt this wave crash upon us, the next thing I know a body is crashed into me as we fall to the floor.

We laid there for a minuet, our minds racing, I took the woman's face in my hands and had her look at me as her golden skin turned pale again, her gold eyes blue, her lips graced with a small smile as soon as she saw me. "You saved me." I smiled. "Of course, I'm your Prince, and your my Pirate." She smiled brightly and full force tackled me, laughing as I kissed her cheeks. "I missed you Henry, I could hear you, feel you, I knew you were there." I snuggled close to her. "Don't leave me again." She smiled against my chest and held me tightly.

We fell asleep like that, together. We woke up to a few adults standing above us. "Good morning." My mother said her blond hair falling into her face as my (other) mom smiled as did mom, Killian and Robin smiled as we got up. "Hello, it's nice to see you all, again." Sarah was blushing big time, but I wrapped my arm around her. "It's nice to see you as well Sarah, we missed you." Killian came up and hugged her, she smiled and hugged back as if she found her father, a true father who cared and who fought for her. "We were afraid you'd never come back to us." E/Mom said as she hugged her as well R/mom and Robin both hugged her and we all went home, getting her some clothes when we got back, I stood in her room after she slid on some shorts and a top. "It feels like home again." I told her, she turned and smiled at me. "Is that so? Why does it feel like home now?" I laughed as she popped her hip and crossed her arms. "Because, home is where the heart is." I walked up to her. "Sarah, my heart, is with you and only you." She smiled and started crying a bit. "Whats wrong? Did I say something wrong?" I instantly started to panic, she shook her head and held my hands. "No, that was, the most beautiful thing I've ever heard. I love you Henry, and I always will." She kissed me and hugged me tightly, her arms circled around my neck and mine around her hips. "And I'll love you forever and always Sarah." We pulled back a bit and smiled at each other, hers full of adventure and love. Mine full of longing and affection. "lets get ready so i can see my father."

They were at the docks, her fathers ship full of his crew trying to load up for their adventures once again. She waited for him to leave, he turned to his only daughter. "Well then child, no need for any more fear of me beating you ." He turned to leave, everyone was there when an arrow flew through the air, Sarah saw its target but was to late when it hit Black Beard in the back, Sarah went running torwards him, taking the arrow out of his back and rolling him over, everyone watched as Sarah helped her father. She knew she couldn't save him, the arrow was laced with poison, he died on the deck of his ship, the crew decided that they needed a captain so they asked Sarah, she was delighted to, then remembered her new family, her new life, Henry, her prince.

She turned to them, they all had grim expressions, Henry's broke her heart, he looked like a puppy who just got kicked in the side, hurt and confussed. She told the crew that she had to think for an hour and her answer would be given to them later.

They went home and Sarah went to her room, Henry followed as she sat on her bed. "What are you going to choose?" She turned to the tall teenage boy in her door way, her heart broke once again. "I'm going with them, I'll be their leader, their guide." She stood. "I'm sorry." He shook his head and made a gester for her to hug him, she ran into his arms which wrapped around her tightly. "I'll go with you." She shook her head. "No you have a life here, I love you to much to have you leave with me and your family need you." He pulled back to look at her, she frowned he unwrapped his arms around her and walked back to his room. She thought he was upset but he came back with a small leather bound book. "Here, i want you to keep this, it's connected to a book here so we can talk and still keep in touch." She smiled and took it gently. "Thanks you Henry." He smiled and kissed her tenderly. "Write me everyday, or every minuet, second, I don't care. I just want to know your safe." He pushed her hair out of her face, she looked up, tears in her eyes as kissed him roughly, he kissed back, a kiss that they would never forget, never in either of their lives.

an hour later she was all packed and ready to go, they all hugged her goodbye, Henry kissed her so passionately that she cried harder as she left them, she almost regretted telling him he couldn't come with her, almost.

Soon, the ship was gone and Henry stood there, as if waiting for them to come back. But he knew she wouldn't. he wouldn't see her for a while.

A Long, Long While.

 **Hey guys, hope you enjoyed the chapter, sorry it took so long, and that she left him, yeah... Anyway, the new chapter its going to be later on, years after this and they meet again! Yay! Uh, i'm going to start writing this on my watt pad account I'll give you the date it is to be posted on the next chapter, the watt pad version will have more content, where Henry and Sarah had more time together, and grew closer so you get more of the story that way, any way, if you read Strange Arrivals on Wattpad, read How they met, A Danisnotonfire fan fic with Characters based off of me a few friends of mine, A new start, Reboot. I'm writing most of my stories on here on there so i can have spell check on it so yeah, I suck at spelling.**

 **So Any Who...vian, I'll write more later so, Later Oncers!**

 **DOA -**


End file.
